Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu
by shinkuizumi11
Summary: Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami. #FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fem Naru x ?

Rated: T

Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

Tokyo 11 April xxxx

"Hhhh…. Sudah cukup aku lelah. Kau tidak lelah Naru- _chan._ "

"Ayolah masa laki-laki segitu aja lelah, ayo yang semangat hehehe…" ucap gadis berumur 7 tahun

"Tentu saja lelah, kita sudah luamayan jauh dari rumahkan. Lagipula kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini pagi-pagi."

"Karena aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan laki-laki yang tadi kelelahan ke suatu tempat

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Sudah jangan berisik." Balas Naruto

Naruto terus membawanya melewati pepohonan. Setelah melewati itu terdapat hamparan bunga yang cantik dan terdapat pohon besar ditengahnya. "Ini tempat rahasiaku. Aku ingin kau janji bahwa kita akan terus bersama." Ucap Naruto polos

"Tentu saja, aku akan terus disisi Naru- _chan_. Itu janji ku."

"Benar, ya? Janji."

"Iya. Janji."

* * *

Tokyo 22 Maret xxxx

"Aku terlambat…aku terlambat…."

"Kenapa kau seperti kesetanan?"

"Aku terlambat Nee-san, sudah aku duluan ya."

"Hei Naru kau harus bersikap seperti perempuan." Ucap sang kakak dari anak perempuan bernama Naruto. Tapi, Naruto telah menghilang di balik gerbang rumah. "Dasar anak itu."

"Hei Naru- _chan_. Ayo naik."

"Kebetulan sekali Shika. Makasih ya." Balas Naruto kepada sahabatnya Shikamaru

"Dasar, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sekarang kita beda kelas." Balas Shikamaru

"Yang penting tetap satu sekolah." Bela Naruto

Tidak lama di perjalanan dikarena skolah yang dituju juga tidak terlalu jauh rumah Naruto dan Shikamaru. Disana hanya sedikit yang membawa kendaraan pribadi seprti mobil dan motor kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih sepeda atau jalan kaki. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih jalan kaki jika tidak terlambat

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap Naruto yang segera turun dan berlari ke kelas

"Dasar tidak berubah sama sekali kau Naru." Balas Shikamaru

Sesampainya dikelas, Naruto segera membuka pintu dan

Zzrreeessshhhhhh…..Komprang….glutuk…glutuk…..

"Naruto." Teriak yang dikelas

"Siapa yang berani menaruh ember diatas pintu dan membuat ku basah." Ucap Naruto kesal

"Dasar kau itu tetap menyusahkan dobe." Balas teman sekelasnya sambil memberi sapu tangan kepada Naruto

Naruto langsung mengelap air diwajahnya dan mengembalikan sapu tangan ke pemiliknya. Disaat itu sang pemilik sapu malah memberikan Seragam luarnya untuk menutupi seragam Naruto

"A…ap yang kau lakukan."

"Kau diam saja atau kau mau semua orang melihat pakaian dalammu yang tercetak." Bisik pemilik sapu tangan dan membuat wajah naruto memerah

"Dasar Teme… hentai…baka…baka…." Balas Naruto sambil memukul pemilik sapu tangan dengan tas miliknya

"Hei…hei apa yang kau lakukan sakit tahu dobe."

"Ehem… jika kalian masih mau berpacaran lebih baik jangan dikelas." Ucap seseorang dibelakang

Naruto dan sih pemilik sapu tangan langsung diam dan berjalan seperti robot menuju mejanya masing-masing sedangkan orang dibalakang Naruto yaitu salah satu Sensei sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke hanya bias menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua bocah tersebut padahal waktu kecil Naruto lah yang suka menjahili adiknya dengan selalu menariknya untuk lari pagi. Sekarang malah sang adik yang suka menjahili Naruto. Sepertinya habis ini dia akan minta maaf ke kakaknya Naruto

"Baiklah karena kemarin kalian telah menikmati seminggu tanpa buku, sekarang kita kembali kepada buku." Ucap sang sensei yang bernama Uchiha Itachi

"Ita-nii aku malas belajar." Ucap Naruto

"Aku setuju dnegan sih dobe, lagipula Aniki belum mebagikan hasil tes tempo hari." Tambah sang adik

Itachipun mendekati sang adik dan Naruto karena sampai sekarang Itachi selalu mendapat gelar sebagai guru terbaik bahkan murid yang lain selalu memanggilnya sensei dengan hormat entah kenapa hanya Naruto dan sang adik yang suka memanggilnya seenaknya. Sesampai di meja mereka Itachi langsung menyapa dengan aura menyeramkan membuat Naruto dan Sasuke takut. Karena terakhir kali mereka melihat Itachi begini akibatnya mereka ditinggal di gunung tanpa uang dan tas mereka pun dibawa Itachi.

"Tadi kalian berdua bilang apa?" Tanya Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Oh begitu, baiklah kuharap kalian berdua akrab ya, bagaimana pun kalian ini akan jad sepasang kekasih." Ucap itachi tersenyum

"SIAPA YANG MENJADI KEKASIHNYA….." Teriak kedua sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain

"Ya terserah kalian berdua dan ingat slama di sekolah aku sensei kalian berdua mengerti." Ucap Itachi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Baik sensei." Ucap keduanya

"Baiklah untuk nilai. Kalian semua lulus, nilai kalian diatas rata-rata semua. Abhkan nilai terkecil Kiba, Tenten dan INo mendapat nilai 86 dan posisi pertama dan kedua pasanganan kelas ini Sasuke dan Naruto." Ucap Itachi tersenyum

"SUDAHKU BILANG DIA BUKAN PASANGANKU." Ucap keduanya kembali

"Baiklah sekarang kita kembali ke pelajaran." Ucap Itachi

"Pelajaran dari Ita- _nii_. Memang paling mudah." Ucap Naruto

"Iya dan dia juga tampan, dan baik." Tambah Sakura

"Kau menyukainya Sakura?" Tanya Ino polos

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya suka sama pangeranku." Balas Sakura

"Pangeran apanya, dia hanya teme pantat ayam yang ingin ku hancurkan." Balas Naruto

"Siapa yang ingin kau hancurkan dobe dan lagipula kau masih memakai seragamku." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah ada dibelakang Naruto

"jadi kau ingin mengambilnya, baiklah ini ku kembalikan." Ucap Naruto yang melepaskan kancing sregam Sasuke yang dipakai tapi disaat itu Sasuke malah mendekati kepalanya ke telinga Naruto

'Kalau kau buka sekarang, apa kau tidak malu bahwa seragammua yang basah itu memperlihatkan-' bisik sasuke yang terputus akibat dorongan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin sekolah

"Kau membuatnya Menangis tuh."

"…."

"Hei Sasapa sih yang sebenarnya kau bisikan."

"Bukan urusanmu Shika." Balas Sasuke

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun duduk disebelah Sakura dan Ino . "Hei Sas, bagaimana pun kau harus minta maaf kepadanya nanti." Ucap Shikamaru

"Itu benar." Tambah Ino

"Hn."

Naruto pun terus berlari meninggalkan kantin sampai halaman belakang. Dengan wajah yang memerah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.'Sih teme maunya apa sih dan kenapa pula aku harus begini.' Batin Naruto yang sudah sampai dihalaman belakang

"Sudah kuduga kau disini dobe." Ucap Sasuke

"Da…darimana kau tau teme." Balas Naruto

"Kau kira kita sudah berlama bersama dobe." Balas Sasuke yang mulai tersulut emosinya

"Aku tidak peduli dank au kira kau siapa hah? Kenapa kau selalu mencari maslah dengan ku." Balas Naruto yang tidak kalah emosi

"Sudah lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas, oh iya untuk seragam kau bias kembalikan besok." Ucap Sasuke

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke." Ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dilengannya

"…."

"Sasuke sakit, kau terlalu keras menggengamnya." Ucap Naruto lagi

"Kau ini berisik sekali dobe." Balas Sasuke yang berbalik melihat Naruto

"Suke ku mohon…sakit.." ucap Naruto lagi

"Sasuke pun melonggarkan genggamannya pas mendengar Naruto yang memohon seperti itu dan entah kenapa ada perasaan bersalah di hati Sasuke sedangkan Naruto yang merasa genggaman Sasuke melonggarkan langsung melepaskan lengannya dan segera berlari meningglakang Sasuke

"Dasar teme…. Bodoh." Teriak Naruto sambil tertawa

"Dasar Dobe…." Teriak Sasuke juga yang kesal dengan sifat Naruto

* * *

Sementara itu Naruto yang sudah berada dikoridor skolah masih saja tertawa karena berhasil membohongi Sasuke dan itu membuatnya lega dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tadi pagi yang tejadi pada dirinya walau naruto sendiri tidak tahu pelakunya. Tapi, sekarang dia merasa lebih santai.

Naruto yang sudah baru saja kembali dari pelajaran musiknya melihat kelasnya telah sepi bahkan matahari sudah sangat condong ke ufuk barat. Jiak dia sampai telat dia bakal dimarahin oleh kakaknya. Saat Naruto memeriksa barang-barangnya ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Pintu kelas Naruto tertutup dan membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto pun berlari kepintu dan berusaha membukanya tapi pintu seperti dikunci

"Tolong…tolong…. Siapa saja aku masih disini." Teriak Naruto

Duk…duk….

"Hey siapa saja tolong…." Teriak Naruto kembali

Duk…duk….

"Siapa saja…tolong…." Teriak Naruto yang akhirny mulai merasa lelah dan matanya terasa pedih.

"Kumohon…siapa pun…nee-san….hiks…hiks…..tolong…suke….."

* * *

"Hei Ruko… lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Itachi bersama Sasuke yang mampir ke kediaman Namikaze

"Wah kau dating Itachi… hee… Sasuke sudah besar ya." Ucap Naruko sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke

"Jadi sih dobe mana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Bukannya bersama kalian, ku kira dia pulang bersama kalian." Ucap Naruko yang tadi siang dikabarkan bahwa Naruto menjadi salah muridnya oleh Itachi bersama Sasuke

"Ck..dasar dobe." Gumam Sasuke yang segera berlari kearah mobil Itachi dan membawanya pergi

"Hei Sas kau belum cukup, umur.." ucap Itachi yang lesu melihat apa yang diperbuat Sasuke. Jika kenapa-napa dia bias dibunuh oleh sang ibu.

"Sudah…sudah kau ini nanti akan tambah tua." Ucap Naruko sambil membawa Itachi masuk kerumahnya

To Be Continue

* * *

Cerita fanfic Naruto pertama saya. Ancur ya… maaf ya . masih pemula

* * *

Next Chapter

"Si..siapa…" ucap Naruto ketakuan

"Halo hime… lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Gaara sambil mencium punggung telapak tangan Naruto

"Hei ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dan Ino yang melihat lapangan penuh sepeti ada pertandingan sepak bola padahal kejuaraan masih jauh


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fem Naru x Sasuke

Rated: T

Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

"Ck...sial aku lupa jika pengemudi berada di kiri." kesal Sasuke.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke harus menyesuaikannya. selama diperjalanan Sasuke benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak, entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto dalam situasi yang tidak bagus, padahal dia sendiri sangat malas ketemu dengan muka sahabatnya itu. tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya malah sangat mengkhawatirkannya. sepertinya habis ini dirinya harus istirahat. dan sayangnya Sasuke benar-benar diuji kesabarannya karena harus menunggu truk yang harus diangkat karena terguling. Sasuke pun tidak peduli dengan hukuman yang diterima yang pasti sekarang dirinya harus kembali kesekolh karena hanya disana kemungkinan ketemu sih pirang dengan membanting kemudi kearah kanan Sasuke langsung menerobos bahkan menghindahi teriakan polisi untuk berhenti, Sasuke benar-benar seperti kesetanan membawa mobil Itachi.

* * *

sementara itu Naruto masih terisak sambil menyebut nama sahabat, sahabat yang juga rival ekaligus orang yang dibencinya Uchiha sasuke, tapi entah kenapa dirinya sekarang teru memanggil namanya padahal sebelumya mereka selaliu bertengkar. Tapi sekarang dirinya sangat membutuhkannya, membutuhkan sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut, kenapa tidak shika, naruko-nee atau siapapun, kenapa harus sih bungsu Uchiha.

"Hiks...hiks...tolong Naru..." ucap naruto yang masih menangis

Drap...drap...drap...

"Sukeeee..." teriak naruto

Bbrraakkk...

"Nghh..." Naruto menatap pintu dibuka dengan kasar

"Baka, kau sedang apa disini sendiri." ucap sang penolong

"Sssuukkkee..." teriak Naruto langsung memeluk sang penolong sih bungsu Uchiha

"Hei...hei...kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Hiks...pintunya tadi terkunci...jadi Naru tidak bisa pulang hiks..." ucap naruto yang menangis

"Terkunci?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin heran. Ya walau harus Sasuke sendiri akui pintunya lumayan keras dibukanya.

Sasuke pun membawa Naruto keluar sekolahnya dengan menggenggam tangan sih pirang. Tapi, aneh jika memang Naruto harus pulang jam segini. karena sepengetahuan Sasuke, naruto bukan anak yang suka lama-lama di sekolah dan jika memang tai terkunci siapa yang melepas kuncinya. Sasuke harus meminta sang kakak untuk menyelidikinya

"Hiks...hiks...Suke.."

"Hn."

"Kita ulang naik apa?" tanya Naruto

"Naik mobil." balas Sasuke

"Memangnya kau bisa bawa mobil?" tanya Naruto lagi tapi kali berbeda Narutobertanya dengan sedikit bingung, karena sih pirang sendiri tidak pernah tau kalau sahabatnya bisa membawa mobil.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya memawa mobil milik Itachi." balas Sasuke

"Iya dan kau seperti pencuri yang ketahuan Sasuke." ucap baritone yang dikenalnya. rupanya sang kakak bersama Naruko telah menunggu keduanya di mobil Itachi

"A..apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Mengejarmu lah, kau seperti orang kesetanan saat tahu Naruo belum pulang bahkan membawa mobilku. kau itu benar-benar." balas Itachi yang memijat pelipisnya

'Apa benar begitu Suke.' ucap naruto dalam hati

"Hhhh...ayolah kak. lagipula apa salahnya sih jika aku seperti itu." bela Sasuke

"Lalu sampai kapan pangen Sasuke saling ergenggam tangan dengan putri Naruto." ucap Naruko menggoda keduanya

dan disaat itu Naruto juga Sasuke melepa genggaman mereka."I..itu karena Sasuke tidak mau sampai Naru hilang lagi." ucap naruto dan Sasuke hanya menggangguk.

"Baik...baik... padahal tadi pagi kalian berdua berteriak hebat dan tidak setuju kalau kalian tu seperti kekasih sekarang kalian akan melakukan pembelaan seperti apa?" tanya Itachi

"Apakah benar itu Itachi, wah aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." ucap Naruko terkejut dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Sudahlah kak." balas Naruto dan Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus

'Jadi benar dia keturunan Uchiha, sepertinya ini akan menarik.' ucap seseorang dibalik jendela lantai melihat Duo Uchiha dan Duo Naru

* * *

keesokan harinya Naruto sedang menungu seseorang didepan rumahnya, dan itu semua karena sih Uchiha sulung menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada ibunya dan ibu mereka, akhirnya sekarang Naruto harus menunggu jemputan sih Uchiha bungsu, makhluk yang diharpkan pertama kali lenyap dari dunia bahkan walau sudah tidak didunia dia juga tidak sudi sih Uchiha bungsu menuju dunia berikutnya dia berharap Uchia bungsu juga lenyap dari dunia sana. tidak lama jemputan Naruto datang walau mobilnya berbeda. Naruto pun terkejut setngah mati, umur mereka belum 18 tahun, kalau ada polisi gimana? kalau kecelakaan gimana?

"Hei cepat masuk." ucap sih pemilik mobil

"A..ano kita naik ini Suke." balas Naruto

"Ya dan semua itu penyebabnya sih kakak sialan." kata Sasuke dan naruto bingung dengan alur pembicaraan Sasuke. "Cepat naik atau kutinggal." tambahnya dan dengan terpaksa, naruto menaiki mobil sih uchiha bungsu.

selama diperjalanan keduanya hanya diam, Naruto bersyukur bahwa Sasuke tidak membawanya seperti orang kesetanan seperti apa kakaknya. oh iya Naruto harus tahu kenapa semua jadi salah kak itachi. "Ne, Suke." ucap Naruto

"Hn."

"kenapa semua salah kak Itachi?"

"Hhhh... begini ya karena kemarin sih Itachi tahu bahwa aku bisa membawa mobilnya demi menemukanmu, jadi sih Itachi meminta ayah untuk membelikan ku mobil dengan syarataku harus menjemputmu." ucap Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahaha..itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah aku dengar dari seorang Uchiha, ayolah sasuke tidak lucu. lagipula apa juga alasan itu untuk menjemputku."ucap Naruto yang masih tertawa

"Kau kira aku sedang becanda." ucap Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menunduk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Maaf.."

"Hn." dan setelah itu Sasuke melajukan lagi mobilnya

tidak lama mereka sampai disekolah mereka, sungguh beruntung atau sial bagi Naruto jika keluar dari mobil bersama sih bungsu Uchiha persetan dengan tampang tampannya, orang cuma irit bicara, rambutnya kaya pantat ayam itupun kemungkinan rambutnya lebuh tajam dari duri. dan juga kenapa sih satpam malah memarkirkan mobil nih bocah membuat Naruto makin jengkel sama sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ayo keluar." ucap sih Uchiha

"Hn."

para siswa dan siswi cukup terkejut bahkan banyak mendelik ketidaksukaan dnegan keduanya. tapi dari satu sisi mereka pasangan yang serasi ditambah tidak jarang juga yang bisa membuat sih Uchiha ini mangamuk hanya sih Namikaze, begitu juga sebaliknya. sudah semobil berdua, sekelas bahkan bangkunya berselebahan. kalau takdir emang tidak kemana. tapi, mereka selalu menepis hal tersebut dengan cara menjelkkan satu sama lain dengan suara keras agar bisa didengar oleh yang satunya.

* * *

"Jadi sekarang kau bersama sih Uchiha."

"Maaf Shika bukannya begitu, itu karena permintaan kedua orang tua kami. ayolah Shika, lagipula tadi pagi kau juga tidak mejemputku." ucap naruto

"tadi pagi aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. lagipula aku ini wakil ketua OSIS." balas Shikamaru

"Kan ada Neji." ucap naruto tidak mau kalah

"Kau ini masih tetap keras kepala Naru."

"ya sudah yuk ke kantin." ajak Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru

sesampainya di kantin Naruto memilih meja dan memaksa Shikamaru untuk membeli pesanan dirinya dan pesanan Shikamaru, disaat Naruto sedang asyik menunggu Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba terdapat nampan didepan meja, dan Naruto langsung kesal dengan sih pemilik nampan. tapi, sih pmilik nampan malah memberikan ramen untuk Naruto dan dirinya hanya meminum teh hangat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto

"Makanlah."

"Kau membalikan ini untuk ku."

"..."

"Hei jawab." ucap naruto sedikit keras. tapi, sih pemilik nampan malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh mengejar sih pemberi ramen. 'Kenapa sih dengannya hari ini, tadi pagi menjemputku. lalu sekarang membelikan ku ramen. Sekarang main pergi begitu saja.' batin Naruto kesal terhadap laki-laki yang dikejarnya

"Kenapa bukannya kau ingin mengikutiku, kenapa berhenti." ucap sih laki-laki

"Ya...yang benar saja aku tidak mungkin mengikuti mu hingga ke toilet pria." bela Naruto

Naruto pun menunggunya tapi entah kenapa 'dia' belum keluar juga apa mungkin buang air besar hahahaha yang benar saja, apa mungkin pingsan atau tertidur. Naruto terus berpikir kemungkinan-kemungkinan terhadap sahabatnya tadi dan kalau boleh jujur Naruto bukannya tidak suka jika dijemput atau bahkan dibelikan ramen. tapi kenapa dan buat apa, jika untuk menjemput jelas, apa ramen itu juga sama. Naruto masih berpikirkeras hingga sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu, kau akan dikira mesum." ucap yang baru keluar dari toilet

"Itu karena kau lama."

"Jadi kau serius menungguku."

"Buat apa aku becanda an aku ingin tau alasan mu memberikan ku ramen."

"Apa aku salah memberikannya kepadamu."

"..."

"Sudahlah nanti kau akan ku antar pulang dan jangan menolak."

"..."

sih pria tersebut yang tidak lain Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam, "Apa maksudnya itu." teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke

waktupun dengan cepat berlalu hingga bel kemenangan para siswa yaitu bel pulang terdengar. saat itu naruto ingin sekali pulang memakan masakan sang kakak, bahkan sang ibunya saja memuji sang kakak karena memang masakannya enak. 'Hari ini kakak masak apa ya.' batin Naruto

"Naruto kau mau pulang bareng." ajak Shika

"Ah boleh." ucap Naruto tapi disaat itu Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto.

"Dia pulang denganku."

"Hah." beo Naruto

"Kenapa Naruto harus pulang denganmu sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru

"Karena dia jodohku sebelum kau dilahirkan." balas Sasuke membuat satu kelas terdiam dan membuat wajah Naruto panas dnegan ucapan Sasuke

Sasuke lalu menariklegan naruto dan membawanya ke mobil miliknya. Naruto hanya bisa malu karea ucapan Sasuke baru saja.'apa benar kita sudah dijodohkan' batin Naruto disatu sisi dia senang tapi satu sisis dia takut, karena baru pertama kali dia melihat sorot mata Sasuke seperti pembunuh

"Masuk."

Naruto langsung masuk dsebelah kursi pengemudi dan Sasuke pun duduk dibalakang stirnpengemudi. lalu melaju menuju rumah Namikaze bersaudara. selama perjalanan keduanya terlihat canngung. Naruto dengan perasaan yang bingung, sedangkan Ssauke kepalnya yang pusing dan tidak menyangka dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"A..ano Suke"

"Hn."

"kenapa kau bicara begitu ke Shika dia kan juga sahabatku, dan apa benar kalau kita sudah dijodohkan."

"Kalau yang pertama karena aku sudah bilang bahwa kau pulang dneganku dan yang kedua aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Hhhh..." entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa dengan yang diucapan Sasuke

"kenapa? kau kecewa ya."

"Dalam mimpimu." bentak Naruto

mereka pun sampai dikedaman Namikaze, Sasuke pun langsung pulang padahal Naruto ingin mengajaknya bersamanya untuk makan malam. tapi Sasuke malah keburu melajukan mobilnya

"Aku pulang." ucap Naruto dan langsung disambut pelukan oleh sang kakak

"Naru, gimana apa kau dinatr pulang oleh Sasuke, terus gimana dengan hubungan kalian."

"Berhentilah menggoda ku kak." balas naruto

"Maaf..maaf... baiklah sekarang kau mandi lalau makan sudah kakak buatkan ramen dengan ekstra toping juga chicken katsu." ucap Naruko

* * *

Sementara itu disekolah terdapat sosok yang menyeringai melihat sih Uchiha bugu posessive terhadap Namikaze bungsu.'Sebentar lagi kau akan menerima hukumannya Uchiha.'

* * *

ini chapter kedua lho, masih byk typo ya. maaf ya

* * *

R & A

SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki: Hn sepertinya menarik.

Tapi masih banyak typo bertebaran.  
Ok lanjut keep writing

A: makasih akan saya perbaiki


	3. Chapter 3

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Fem Naru x Sasuke  
Rated: T  
Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

Pagi itu sama seperti sebelumnya Sasuke menjemput Naruto bahkan menariknya saat dia ingin berangkat dengan Shikamaru, Naruto benar-benar kesal hari ini. masih pagi bahkan sekolah belum dimulai Naruto kesal, benci dan marah kepada sahabatnya yang brengsek mengklaim dirinya atas sih brengsek di depan Shikamaru, walau Naruto juga terkejut tapi apa salahnya berangkat dengan Shikamaru. disaat Naruto melamun jam pun dimulai, anehnya bukan Itachi atau guru lain. tapi sosok berambut merah bata dan saat itu dia pun mendekati Naruto dengan tenang dan mencium punggung tangannya.

"Sudah lama ya Hime," ucap sih pria yang kita kenal dengan Sabaku no Gaara

Perlakuan itu sukses membuat Naruto merona, tapi anehnya dia tidak mengenal sosok didepan demi apapun juga, dia merasa asing dengan sosok di depannya. Saat Naruto ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ada tangan yang memukul lengan Gaara. pelaku tersebut amat tidak suka tangan Naruto berlama-lama dipegangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara

"Harusnya saya yang bilang begitu, kau siapa? dan apa maksudmu dengan hime hah." balas sih pelaku

"Tidak ada, dan dia memang hime yang ku cari karena aku tidak mungkin sosoknya. Berambut pirang, bermata biru langit dan memiliki goresan dipipinya." balas Gaara

"A..ano sebetulnya selain aku ada Naruko-nee dan Menma-nii yang sama sepertiku." ucap Naruto

Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum licik, dia ingat kembali soal Menma. yang rival, sekaligus sahabatnya dan juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengimbanginya dalam bidang apapun. Sosok yang sangat memotivasi dirinya. Sedangkan Gaar menuju depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Pagi semua, mulai hari ini saya akan mengajar pelajaran seni disini. salam kenal semua dan namaku Sabaku no Gaara." ucap Gaara tersenyum.

Semua yang melihatnya langsung matanya berbentuk love, kecuali para pria dan juga Naruto. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengenal sosok Gaara ini bahkan jika ia guru seharusnya seumuran dengan Naruko-nee. Tapi, Naruto sendiri juga bingung dia tidak pernah liat sang kakak dekat selain sama Itachi suami dari sahabatnya Izumi Uchiha. Yah walau seharusnya itu terlarang karena mereka masih memiliki darah yang sama dari kakek dan nenek moyangnya. Tapi karena melihat keseriusan Itachi, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk menikah. Naruto tahu itu semua dari sang kakak perempuannya. karena itu Naruto sangat bingung dengan senseinya sekarang yang sedang mengajar.

"A...ano sensei, apa sensei kenal Naruko-nee?" tanya Naruto

"Ah tidak, memang kenapa?" tanya Gaara

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok sensei." balas Naruto

Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka dengan Gaara, lebih baik diajarkan oleh Kabuto atau Orochimaru, dibanding dengan guru yang sedang mengajarkannya sekarang ditambah dengan sikap Naruto yang diam saja saat sang guru mencium punggung tangannya. Membuat emosinya semakin meluap. Karena kejadian tersebut. selama itu waktu terus berlalu hingga jam tersebut selesai. Disaat itu Gaara mendekati Naruto yang sedang ingin ke kantin

"Hime, apa kau ingin menjadi modelku?" tanya Gaara tersenyum

Blush...

"Mo..model..." balas Naruto gugup karena baru pertama kali ada yang ingin menjadikan model

"Iya apa kau bersedia hime."

"Maaf sekarang sudah istiharat sensei dan soal model, dia tidakkan menjadi objek yang baik." ucap Sasuke yang menarik lengan Naruto keluar dari kelas.

"Hei...hei... tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu itu kenapa aku tidak boleh menjadi modelnya, hei Teme." protes Naruto

Sasuke pun langsung memojokkan Naruto ketembok, Naruto pun tidak mengerti dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, sebelumnya dia yang paling menentang satstus mereka jika dibilang sepasang kekasih, sekarang kenapa dia possesive sekali tehadap dirinya, jujjur saja itu membuat hati Naruto bingung senang atau sedih, tapi sekarang Naruto hanya takut memandang mata Sasuk yang terlihat tajam bahkan seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa kau tau model apa yang diinginkannya." ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan

"Bisa saja, model tanpa busana atau dalam pose yang vulgar." bisik Sasuke dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

'Apa mungkin, tapi memang biasanya kan begitu.'

"Ku juga sudah bilang jika kita sudah doijodohkan sebelum sih Nara itu lahir, kau kira aku becanda ya." tambah Sasuke

"Maaf, tapi bukannya kau membenci ku, dan juga kau yang paling menolak jika kita dibilang kekasih." ucap Naruto

"Dasar Dobe."

"Apa."

"Jika kau mau aku mengumumkan kalau kita kekasih apa kau siap untuk di bully oleh anak-anak perempuan. Jika itu terjadi aku juga yang repot." ucap Sasuke

"Ma...maaf..." ucap Naruto tertunduk

"KU ingatkan rahasiakan ini, kau mengerti." bisik Sasuke

"Tapi kalau begitu izinkan aku pulang dengan Shikamaru, becanda dengan yang lain." ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, tapi jika pulang bersama sih Nara, tak ku izinkan dan juga jika ada satu saja pria yang ikut. Aku juga akan ikut." balas Sasuke

"Dasar egois, temen jelek, pantat ayam, sombong, nyebelin." ucap Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berjalan cuek.

Sasuke senang sekali menggoda Naruto bukan karena alasan, tapi entah kenapa Naruto mengingatkan dirinya yang selalu kalah oleh perempuan yang mirip dengan Naruto saat kecil. krena tidak ada salahnya jika sekarang di balaskan, walau kadang Sasuke juga melakukannya gak berlebihan juga. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu mau mengakui hubungannya dengan Naruto dan disatu sisi dia senang dengan sifat Naruto yang berisik kepadanya. Entahlah tapi Sasuke cukup bahagia dengan dekat kepada Naruto lagi karena saat kecil mereka harus pisah, karena sang ayah Sasuke mengirimnya ke Korea Selatan untuk bimbimngan belajarnya.

"Ku kenapa Naruto." ucap Shikamaru yang melihat sahabatnya lesu

"Hm."

"Hhhh... apa ini tentang sih Uchiha lagi?"

"Hm"

"Kalau begitu aku hanya sarankan untuk kau bersabar saja Naruto, oh iya pulang sekolah anak-anak mau pergi ke karaoke, kau mau ikut?"

"Apa ada lakinya?" tanya Naruto

"Aku, Kiba, Neji dan Sai. mmang kenapa?

"Kalau begitu aku gak ikut, aku cuma gak mau kalian dihajar oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke bilang aku wajib mengajaknya jika ada laki-lakinya." ucap Naruto

"Kau kira kami takut." ucap Kiba

Sedangkan Naruto bersama Shikamaru menatap Kiba horror. "Memangnya apa bagusnya sih brengsek itu sampai membatasi dirimu." ucap Kiba

"Itu karena aku jodohnya." bisik Sasuke diblakang Kiba, Kiba hanya bisa menelan air liurnya mendengar suara dibelakangnya.

'Aku kasihan kepada mu, Kiba.' ucap hati Naruto bersama Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka

* * *

Jadi sekarang semua disini, ditempat Karaoke dan jujur saja Naruto snagat buruk hatinya. Karena dia harus jaga jarak dengn yang laki sedangkan Sasuke malah ditempeli oleh para gadis dikelasnya. Naruto benar-benar muak dan kesal melihat hal itu. Eh tunggu dulu, kenapa dirinya harus kesal, mereka kan gak punya hubungan apa-apa.

"A...aku ke toilet dulu." izin Naruto

Setelah keluar Naruto menuju toilet untuk menuci mukanya, karena erasaannya tidak karuan, masa iya dia menyukai sahabatnya, dan kalau begitu kenapa harus Sasuke. Jika disuruh memilih dia lebih memilih Shikamaru. Naruto pun langsung keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau lama sekali."

"A...apa yang kau lakukan."

"Menunggumu."

Blush

"U...untuk apa menungguku, bukannya kau sudah dikelilingi oleh mereka, jadi buat apa menunggu ku lagi."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu. Tidak sudi."

"Hooo... tapi tadi muka mu memerah." ucap Sasuke mengurung Naruto dengan lengannya

"..."

"Ayo bilang, kau cemburu kan."

"I..."

"Hn..."

"IYA AKU CEMBURU, kau puas dasara BAKA-SUKE." teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah

"Nah dnegan begitu kan lebih baik dan untuk kau mengatai ku bodoh, kau harus dihukum."

"A...apa sala-...mmmpphhh..."

Naruto benar-benar terkejut saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya, lembut dan hangat menurut Naruto bibir yang menyentuhnya dan di pihak Sasuke manis dan lembut bibir yang disentuhnya. Tidak lama mereka memutuskan ciuman mereka dan kembali keruangan tersebut untuk mengikuti karaoke yang tertunda.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?

"Kau menerima jika aku jodohmu."

"Ba..baka bukannya begitu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau cemburu."

"A...aku tidak peduli dengan jodoh, a...aku hanya suka kepada mu."

"Hah? aku tidak dengar." goda Sasuke

"Gggrrr...AKU MENYUKAI MU TEME-SUKE." teriak Naruto yang emosi

* * *

Sasuke pun mengantar Naruto ulang, padahal jika dilihat Shikamarulah yang lebih dekat. Tapi Sasuke langsung mendeathglare Shikamaru walau dibalas dengan menguap tapi Shikamaru mengerti sejak Shikamaru melihat Naruto dan Ssuke kembli dengan saling berpegangan tangan diikuti dengan sedikit mereha diwajah Naruto.

"Ne Suke."

"..."

"Suke..."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jika kau ingin memberitahukan soal status kita." ucap Naruto tertunduk

"Tapi jangan menyesal ya nanti."

'Perasaan ku tidak enak.'

Sasuke pun melajukan kendaraannya lebih cepat dan membuat Naruto berpegangan, malam ini sepertinya dirinya akan terkena serangan jantung karena cara mengemudi Sasuke yang gila. Walau begitu bagaimana caranya Naruto dan Sasuke masih hidup di depan rumah Naruto

"Hah..hah...hah... kau gila ya

"Iya aku gila."

Naruto pas membuka pintu mobil Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan sosok yang dilihatnya di pintu rumahnya dengan tampang angkuh dan sombong seperti Sasuke melihat dirinya keluar dari mobil

"Hei dobe kau-" bahkan Sasuke terkejut, tapi langsung tersenyum sinis.

Sosok yang didepan pintu Naruto itu pun juga tersenyum sinis dan mengeluarkan aura gelap melihat Sasuke didalam mobil yang dimana Naruto baru keluar dari mobil. "Tak kusangka baru beberapa bulan saja, kalian sudah berani ya."

"Tak ku sangka kau juga pulang kesini." ucap Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan aura hitam

To Be Continue

* * *

Next Chapter

"Kkkyyyaaa... dia tampan"

"Hei dia siapa?" tanya Kiba

"Jadi kenapa kau datang lagi?" ucap Sasuke melempar minuman kepada ...

* * *

Maaf Updatenya telat, kemarin 2 hari ada festival jepang jadi begitu deh


	4. Chapter 4

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fem Naru x Sasuke

Rated: M

Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah bahkan burung-burung pun saling mensadungkan nyanyian satu sama lain, tapi tidak dengan sosok tokoh utama kita yang sedang buruk suasana hatinya, karena kedatangan kekasihnya dipagi hari, padahal semalam seharusnya dia tahu di rumahnya ada siapa.

"Jadi sekarang kalian lebih baik berangkat bersama.' ucap Naruko menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk berangkat sekolah sambil membuatkan bekal untuk mereka berdua. Naruto pun bingung dengan sikap kakak perempuannya, apa mungkin dia tahu ya. Mereka berdua pun ke halaman dan berangkat, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang santai. Naruto benar-benar dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Apa maksudmu datang dengan alasan menjemputku?"

"..."

"Hei."

"Memang aku harus bilang apa hime." balas Sasuke

"Bukannya kau senang karena ada Menma."

"Kau sendiri gimana?"

"Hah?"

"Kau akan bersaing dengan para fans ku."

"Huh... yang penting kau tidak macam-macam aku tidak akan marah." balas Naruto menggembungkan pipinya

"Hn."

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze

"Jadi kau gimana Menma?" tanya Naruko

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Tapi, jika sih Uchiha itu berani membuatnya kecewa akan ku selesaikan."

"Hhhh... terserahlah, lagipula sekarang kau akan kemana? Karena sebentar lagi Itachi dan Izumi-chan akan menjemputku untuk ngebantu pekerjaan mereka." tanya Naruko

"Kalau begitu aku akan jalan-jalan saja, lagipula ku sudah lama tidak kesini dan makasih ya Nee-chan sudah membiarkan ku tinggal." balas Menma

"Kau ini kan adikku juga jadi wajarlah."

"Oh iya. hahahahaha..."

* * *

Sementara itu Naruto yang telah sampai kelas hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengannya yang disikapkan diatas meja, dia benar-benar malas oleh sih Uchiha. Baru saja dia keluar dari mobil sih Uchiha, sih Uchiha langsung diserbu oleh para fansnya bahkan dia tidak mengentahui kalau Naruto telah berjalan menuju kelas dan itu baru satu hari bahkan baru beberapa jam karena belum sampai 24 jam mereka jadian, sih Uchiha sudah begini. Membuat dirinya seperti pelampiasan saja.

"Hei kau kenapa? pagi-pagi sudah tidur."

Naruto yangmengankat kepalanya melihat sih pemanggil dengan air mata yang muncul. "HHhuuuueee...Shika.." tangis Naruto pecah membuat semua yang dikelas terkejut

"Hei...hei...kau kenapa?" ucap Shikamaru panik

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah memeluk pinggang Shikamaru dan kembalimenangis. Melihat hal tersebut, Shikamaru merasa bahwa akan ada hal yang merepotkan sebentar lagi dengan terpaksa Shikamaru menarik lengan Naruto menuju atap sekolah.

sesampainya diberanda sekolah, Shikamaru melepaskan lengan Naruto dan meminta Naruto untuk cerita paa yang terjadi. Naruto pun cerita yang terjadi, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap sambil mendengarkan ocehan Naruto diselingi oleh isakan tangisan. Shikamaru pun memeluk Naruto sambil menenangkannya.

"Sudah...sudah... aku akan selalu ada untukmu." ucap Shikamaru

"Te..terima kasih Shika.. hiks..." balas Naruto

Tanpa mereka kedua ketahui bahwa ada yang memfoto mereka dari balik pintu. "Dengan begini Sasuke-kun akan membencinya dan dia akan meninggalkannya." ucap sang pemfoto.

* * *

Sekarang kita bisa liat pertama kalinya Sasuke panik karena Naruto telah hilang, 'Ini semua karena mereka, sial. Semoga saja sih dobe tidak nekat melompat dari atap. Eh tunggu atap, benar juga atap. Aku belum mencarinya kesana.' Batin Sasuke yang sudah seperti orang yang harus menemukan miliknya yang berharga. Disaat itu Sasuke merasa geram dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ya melihat Kekasihnya berduaan dengan orang lain sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Hei jadi begini? jadi jika aku tidak ada kau berlari ke Nara."

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun melihat sosok didepannya dengan santai, bahkan Shikamaru hanya menguap sedangkan Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan sosok yang didepannya

"Bukan kah kau sendiri lebih memilih fans mu tadi, jadi tidak ada salah aku berdua dengan Shikamaru. Ditambah dia Sahabatku dan kau tidak berhak melarangku berteman dengan siapapun." balas Naruto kepada sosok yang didepannya.

"Baiklah jika begitu kau ikut dengan ku ke kantin saat istirahat. Akan ku berikan hadiah untukmu hime-chan." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Dia tau bahwa ini akan buruk seharusnya dia bisa bersabar bahwa kekasihnya ini selalu menjadi pangeran no 1 di sekolahnya. Tepat disaat yang bel pelajaran pun dimulai

* * *

Skip pelajaran

Sekarang Naruto sedang dibawa (ditarik) menuju kantin dan benar saja kantin sedang sangat penuh. Naruto pun dibawa ke meja yang yang kosong sedangkan Sasuke menaiki meja tersebut dan membawa Naruto kesisinya. Disaat itu Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto memasang deathglare terbaiknya seolah mengatakan jika kau macam-macam kau akan menyesal teme, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek seolah mengatakan itu jika kau berani dobe.

"Perhatian semua." teriak Sasuke

membuat kantin yang ramai langsung mendadak sepi dan semua tertuju kepada Sasuke yang berdiri dimeja dan Naruto disisinya, itu semua berbuat orang berpikir bahkan banyak yang bisik-bisik bukan cuma itu ada juga yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Baiklah dengarkan mulai hari perempuan disebelahku adalah kekasih ku dan jika ada yang melukai atau mencelakai bahkan mendekatinya akan berurusan denganku." ucap Sasuke mutlak

"Buktikan." balas orang yang memfoto Naruto dan Shikamaru diatap. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung melotot sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menarik Naruto dalam pelukan

"Sas...mmpphh..." Naruto sukses dicium didepan semua murid, para murid pun langsung shock melihat hal itu para fans Sasuke pun langsung lemas melihat pujaannya sedangkan orang yang menantang tadi hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan marah.

"Nngghhhh...Sasu...mmmpphhh..." Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa, awalnya Naruto kira hanya menciumnya saja, tapi ini sampai melakukan hal yang membuat Naruto wajahnya memerah karena Sasuke berusaha memainkan lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya. Setelah selesai Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan mengeluarkan benang saliva yang tipis hingga terputus.

"Jadi apa kau sekarang percaya." ucap Sasuke, Naruto pun masih shock dengan perbuatan kekasihnya ini yang tidak bisa melihat tempat dan langsung membuatnya kakinya lemas. Sekarang dirinya harus gimana dirinya sangat malu atas kejadian tadi. Sasuke pun langsung dudukkan Naruto dipangkuannya dan lagi-lagi itu membuat dirinya terkejut

* * *

"Jadi ini Sekolah sih Naruto dan sih brengsek itu." ucap Menma sambil melepas helmnya

"Kyyyaa...tampan.."

"Tidak kalah dari Sasuke.."

"Itu siapa tampan sekali."

'Sial ini lebih berisik, tapi apa sih brengsek itu betah ya. bukannya dia paling anti dengan yang begini' batin menma sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetik pesan ke seseorang. Setelah itu Menma menuju lapangan sekolah yang sedang diikuti oleh kelas Naruto dan Sasuke

"Hei...dia siapa?" tanya Kiba kepada Neji

"Tidak tahu mungkin murid pindahan." balas Neji berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum melihat Menma yang rupanya benar-benar datang

"Baiklah sekarang kita harus berkeringat dengan semangat api, sasuke kau pimpin tim merah dan tim biru,-" ucap Guy Sensei

"Bagaimana jika dia saja sensei." balas Sasuke menunjuk Menma

"Tapi dia bukan murid sini." ucap Lee

"Cuma dia sensei yang bisa menyamaiku." ucap Sasuke mencuekki Lee

"Baiklah... hhh... hei kau kemari, kau akan memipin tim biru." ucap Guy sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum bahwa dirinya akan kembali melawan Sasuke dalam pertandingan sepak bola, terakhir mereka melakukannya saat masih SD dan hasilnya selalu seri.

"Naruto kau telat." ucap Sakura

"Maaf..maaf... tapi ada apa kau ramai." ucap Naruto yang melihat lapangan seperti ada pertandingan padahalnya biasanya tidak seramai inidan sekarang kan tidak ada pertandingan antar sekolah. Naruto yang berpikir langsung menyelinap menuju ke depan dan lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut karena sepupunya ada sekolahnya bahkan sedang melawan Sasuke dalam pertandingan sepak bola

"Kau masih hbet ya brengsek." ucap Menma yang masih berusaha melewati Sasuke dan memainkan bola diantara kedua kakinya

"Kau juga masih lincah bajingan." balas Sasuke yang berusaha merebut bola dari Menma.

Menma yang melihat celah langsung menuju sisi kiri Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengikutinya tapi Menma hanya tersenyum dan mengulirkan bola melewati bola dicelah kaki Sasuke

"Ck..." Sasuke tidak senang bahwa Menma berahsil melewatinya dan Sasuke mengejarnyalagi-lagi Sasuke berhasil menghadang Menma sampai peluit tanda pertandingan berkahir dan membuat semua pemain kelelahan dan menuju bangku dipinggir lapangan. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa hasilnya akan seri, kecuali Naruto yang sudah mengetahui jika kedua bertemu pasti hasilnya seri jika tidak hasilnya akan terpaut satu angka, itupun tergantung dewi fortuna berada di pihak siapa.

Naruto pun yang menyadari bahwa Menma dan Sasuke sudah dikelilingi oleh para siswi hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya tidak senang. Sedangkan Menam dan Sasuke hanya melewati para sisiwi dan mendakti Naruto lalu mengambil handuk dan minum milik Naruto

"Terima kasih ya." ucap Menma dan Sasuke sambil berlari menjauhi Naruto

"Hei kembalikan." teriak Naruto sambil mengejar sepupu dan kekasihnya

* * *

"Jadi kau sedang apa disini." ucap Sasuke sambil melempar minum milik Naruto ke Menma

"Bosen dirumah, karena itu saya iseng kesini." balas Menma menerima botol tersebut

"Begitu." balas Sasuke

"Hah...hah...hah...akhirnya ketemu juga. Kembalikan handuk dan minumku." ucap Naruto

"Hm." balas Menma melempar botol minum dan handuk milik Naruto. setelah itu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ayo masuk." ucap sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Sesampainya dikelas Naruto langsung dipojokkan oleh beberapa siswi untung Sasuke dengan sigap menghalangi para siswi ersebut. biarkan dia ganti baju dan jika ingin tahu yang tadi siapa, dia hanya sepupu dari sih dobe ini." ucap Sasuke santai

"Kalau bbegitu pap kau tahu rumahnya?"

"No nya"

"Apa dia akan sekolah disini?"

"Hhhh... " kenapa dirinya jadi seperti guru yang harus menjawab pertanyaan para siswa yang tidak mengerti pelajaran. "Baiklah dia tinggal bersama Naruto, lalu No hpnya tanya langsung ke orangnya dan jawaban terakhir tidak tahu." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan para siswi karena biasanya dia hanya menjawab 'Hn atau mendiamin saja' dan mereka pun memulai pelajaran selanjutnya tapi kali ini Sasuke lebih memilih tertidur dikelas. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke dengan jarinya dan tertawa pelan melihat wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tertidur

'Dasar teme.' batin Naruto tersenyum

* * *

Sore harinya Naruto mengirim pesan bahwa dia akan pulang telat kepada Menma dan Naruko-nee. "Ayo." ucap Sasuke

"Memang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau mau kemana."

"Kenapa tanya balik sih dan lagipula kau yang mengajak." ucap Naruto

Sasuke pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju tempat yang Naruto sendiri juga tidak tahu. dia menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Sasuke yang meliriknya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang manis.

"Baiklah kita sampai." ucap Sasuke dan membuat Naruto terkejut bahwa dia membawa dirinya pulang.

"Ini kan- mmpphhh..." ucap Naruto yang terpotong akibat ciuman Sasuke

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciuman lembutnya dna membukan kan pintu untuk Naruto. "Besok saja kita jalan-jalannya dikarenakan besok hari libur." ucap Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menggangguk

To be Continue

* * *

Masih banyak typo ya hehehehe... maaf ya

Next Chapter

"HHH... kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih." ucap Naruto yang terpaksa mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk karena terkena hujan

"Hei lehermu kenapa Naruto." ucap Sakura

"Bukannya kau juga menikmatinya." balas Sasuke menyeringai

* * *

R & A

SpphireOnyx Namiuchimaki: Hn ganbatte ne, sedikit koreksi, diawal kalimat gunakanlah huruf kapital begitu juga setelah tanda baca titik.  
Ok lanjut, keep writing.

A: Baiklah saya lebih berusaha lagi supaya lebih baik

SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki: Apa mungkin sosok angkuh selain sasuke itu menma?  
Hn penasaran sama menma yang bisa menyeimbangin sasuke.  
Ok lanjut, keep writing.

A: Iya benar, tapi untuk detailnya Nanti akan diceritakan oleh Naruto pas Sasuke dan Menma bersaing

CHoikim1310: maaf shin san ada bbrp typo tpi te2p dimengerti kok cuma emg aga bingung y perasaan sasu ke naru tuh gmn kayaa senang tpi y gtu kaya kurang serius knp sasu g ngelindungi naru aja & sasufemnaru disini udah jadian blm y? itachi udah married sama uchiha izumi & msh keluarga gtu

A: Oke kita jawab satu-satu. 1 mSasu udah mulai berani pas dichapter 3 ini, 2 sasufemnaru udah jadian di chapter ke 2 dan 3 Itachi dan Izumi masih bisa dibilang sepupu jauh, seperti Naruto dan menma. untuk maslah typo saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya sedikit demi sedikit

dan terima kasih Aiko Vallery dan Ace155


	5. Chapter 5

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Fem Naru x Sasuke  
Rated: T  
Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

"Pagi..." Ucap Naruto yang menerunin anak tangga dan melihat Menma dan Naruko sedang sarapan. Tapi, Naruto bingung dengan koper yang disisi Menma

"Pagi Naruto." Ucap Menma dan Naruko bersama

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Menma dan menyantap sarapannya

"Liburan ku sudah selsai Naruto, jadi harus kembali." bBalas Menma

"Hhheeeee... padahal sekarang libur." Ucap Naruto tidak terima kalau sepupunya akan pulang

Hari itu Naruto dan Naruko mengantar Menma ke stasiun, walau sebelum itu Naruto harus meminta izin kepada Sasuke. Sesampainya distasiun Naruto memeluk Menma sampai Menma dan Naruko berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto karena terlalu erat

"Na...Nah...hehak(Na...Nar...sesak)" Ucap Menma karena pelukan sang sepupu

Naruto pun dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukannya saat kereta yang akan membawa Menma kembali ke daerahnya datang. "Janji ya kau akan datang lagi." Ucap Naruto memberikan salam tinjunya kepada Menma

"Iya aku janji." Balas Menma

Sesudah mengantar Menma, Naruto dan Naruko pun pulang kerumah selama diperjalanan Naruko mengajak Naruto untuk ikut ke butik. Awalnya Naruto menolak dikarenakan sifat tomboy nya Narutko terpaksa harus membawa (Menyeret) Naruto ke dalam butik. Sesampainya di dalam butik Naruto di suruh memilih 3 pasang dress. Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan hanya bisa menuruti permintaan sang kakak. Naruto pun memilih 3 pasang dress dan melakukan pencocokan di ruang ganti, sedangkan sang kakak hanya tersenyum. Naruko hanya ingin Naruto bersikap seperti perempuan lainnya walau gitu dia tidak ingin Naruto menjadi terlalu feminim.

Naruto pun keluar masuk beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan dress yang pilihnya kepada sang kakak. Menurut Naruko adiknya tidak menyukai warna dasar seperti putih atau hitam juga tidak menyukai warna utama seperti merah, hijau dan biru. Terbukti dari dress yang di pilihnya yaitu warna jingga, dan duanya pink. setelah selesai. Naruto disuruh sang kakak untuk memakainya satu karena Naruko tahu bahwa sang adik akan bertemu sih Uchiha. Saat Sasuke menelpon, Naruko yang mengangkat hp milik Naruto dan meminta Sasuke untuk menjemput Naruto dibutik dan membuat Sasuke bingung, karena selain seragam sekolah Naruto paling menolak memakai rok dengan melajukan mobilnya Sasuke menjemput Naruto ke butik xxx yang dimana Naruko dan Naruto berada. Sesampainya disana Sasuke hanya biisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka bahkan dia sudah keluar dari Uchiha melihat Naruto memalkai dress semata kaki berwarna pink tanpa lengan dengan bagian samping terbuka mengekpos paha Naruto yang ramping dan membuat Sasuke melenan ludah. Sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa menahan tawa, teringat saat Itachi menjemput Izumi saat dan hasilnya sama dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Ayo katakan sesuatu." ucap Naruto malu-malu

Sasuke pun langsung menampar pipinya sendiri. Mengira ini hanya mimpi. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto dan memberikan dua jempolnya. Naruko pun puas dengan hasilnya rupanya sang adik membuat sih manusia es ini benar-benar mencair.

"Baiklah sekarang saya permisi." ucap Naruko meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam dengan garis tipis di pipinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Naruto untuk membuat suasana tidak canggung

"Kalau begitu temanin aku ke butik, aku terkesan seperti anak yang mencuri tuan putri." ucap Sasuke yang hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam dan celana jins.

"Hahahaha... tenang saja Suke kau tetap tampan kok." balas Naruto sambil tertawa "apalagi dengan model rambut mu benar-benar cocok." Tambah Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Mereka pun akhir ke butik milik keluarga Sasuke, yah sebetulnya Naruto malas jika harus kebutik lagi apalagi kebutik milik sih Uchiha yang beberapa orang mengenali Naruto.

"Se..lamat da..tang." ucap salah satu pegawai yang melihat tuan mudanya membawa sosok yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Mereka pun menuju lantai dua dan Sasuke memilih pakaian yang cocok dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto duduk dengan tenang menunggu Sasuke

"Hei gimana sekarang." ucap Sasuke yang memperlihatkan pakaiannya dengan tuxedo dan dasi juga celana yang cukup keren ditambah Sasuke hanya mengancingkan satu saja kancing tuxedonya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terdiam, melainkan dasi kupu-kupu milik Sasuke juga kerah dan kancinng dilengannya.

Naruto pun mendekati sasuke, lalu membetulkan dasinya juga mengancingkan kancing dilengan Sasuke. "Hihihi...sekarang yang dobe siapa tuan Uchiha." ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek dan tertawa pelan supaya tawanya tidak meledak

"Itu karena kau tidak mengasih tahukan ku bahwa kau akan ke butik dan maaf saja, selama disekolah dan sehari-hari aku jarang memakai pakaian yang seperti ini." bela sasuke kepada dirinya.

"Iya...iya... tuan Uchiha." balas Naruto

sesudah itu Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar dari butik laalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, karena sudah seperti ini. Sasuke membawa Naruto untuk makan siang disebuah restoran yang baru saja buka dan lagi-lagi Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian, sedangkan Naruto hanya memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"A..ano tuan dan nyonya ingin memesan apa?" tanya salah satu pegawai.

Sasuke pun masih sibuk dengan memilih menu berbeda dengan Naruto yang teratwa dirinya dipanggil nyonya. membuat 1 restoran melihat kearah pasangan NaruSasu bahkan pegawai yang ingin mencatat langusng melongo melihat reaksi Naruto

"Aduh maaf...maaf... kami masih sekolah, jadi panggilan nyonya terlalu tua untukku dan itu terdengar lucu." ucap Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang kau pesan apa dobe." ucap sasuke

"Hhhh... aku pesan steak sapi yang tanpa lemak juga jus jeruk." ucap Naruto

"Kalau begitu saya pasta dan green tea satu." ucap Sasuke

"Hei suke."

"Hn"

"Tadi kau bilang aku dobe, aduh bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak bisa memakai dasi kupu-kupu juga lupa mengancingkan, kancing dilengannya memanggil ku dobe." ucap naruto menahan tawa karena berhasil membuat sasuke kalah.

"Hn." balas Sasuke

Tidak lama pun pesanan merak adatang dan mereka menyantap makanan mereka karena mereka juga belum makan siang karena harus kebutik padahal sehabis mengantar Menma itu sudah setengah 12. sehabis menyantap makanan Naruto dan Sasuke segera ke mobil tapi sayang sepertinya kencan mereka harus batal karena hujan dan dikarenakan parkiran penuh Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di gedung yang ada diseberang jalan. Awalnya Sasuke berniat mengambil mobil dan ingin Naruto menunggunya. Sangat disayangkan Naruto sudah menyebrang sebelum Sasuke angkat bicara dan terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. Mereka pun segera menuju mobil dan lagi-lagi kesialan mendatangi mereka dengan terpaksa mereka harus menginap dihotel terdekat karena bukan hanya huja, tapi juga macet dan ban mobil Sasuke pecah. Mereka berdua pun memesan kamar, awalnya Naruto menolak harus sekamar dengan Sasuke bagaimana pun mereka belum menikah. Tapi dengan terpaksa Naruto harus mengalah, dikarena kan kamar hotel tersebut cukup mahal bahkan harga makanan mereka seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apanya.

"HHH... kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih." ucap Naruto yang terpaksa mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk karena terkena hujan

"Ya mau bagaiman lagi, mungkin memang cuacanya dan sebelum ku berangkat memang diperkiran hujan akan turun lebat saat menjelang sore hingga besok." ucap Sasuke menonton televisi dengan handuk di pundaknya

"Tapi kita tidak bawa baju ganti." balas Naruto yang duduk dikasur

"Kalau begitu kita cukup tidu tanpa busana dan berpelukan." ucap Sasuke dan sukses wajah sasuke terkena tas tangan milik Naruto

"Dasar MESUM." teriak Naruto.

Oke sekarang Naruto benar-benar kesal dengan kekasihnya, pertama menciumnya didepan semua murid bahkan itu ciuman pertamanya dan sekarang ingin beerpelukan tanpa busana, mendengarnya membuat Naruto merinding. Sasuke yang mukanya terkena tas tangan Naruto mendekati kekasihnya.

"Ma...mau apa?" ucap Naruto

"Kau kira aku mau apa?" balas Sasuke

"Hu..hujannya sudah berhenti gi...gimana jika kita pulang." balas Naruto

"Hn."

"Ka...lau begitu Kkkyyyaa..." Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke melompat kearahnya dan berada diatasnya

"Le...lepas mmphhh..." bibir Naruto langsung dikuci oleh bibir Sasuke

"MMpphhh..ke...mmpph..." ucap Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka

Sasuke yang sudah bisa menahannya langsung meminta Naruto untuk membiarkan lidahnya untuk masuk dan Naruto ppun membuka bibirnya membuarkan lidah Sasuke mengabsen gigi Naruto satu demi satu lalu langsung menjilatin lidah milik Naruto

"Mmpphh...shhh..Suke...mmppphh..."

Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya hingga saliva mereka ikut ketarik keluar, Sasuke pun jilatin leher jenjang Naruto membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadaran atas dirinya. Setelah puas menjilati leher jenjang Naruto, Sasuke memberikan tanda di leher Naruto, disaat Sasuke ingin menuju dada Naruto, Naruto langsung menarik rambut Sasuke dan membuat sih pemilik meringis.

"Aw...aw...aw..."

"Sudah cukup, aku belum siap Suke." balas Naruto

"Baik...baik...baik..." balas Sasuke

Setelah selesai mereka berdua merapikan pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan menuju lobby hotel dan segera pulang ke rumah, selama perjalanan Naruto hanya terdiam karena kekasih sudah sedikit keterlaluan, bukannya Naruto tidak suka. Tapi dirinya belum siap untuk melakukannya. Sesampainya dirumah Naruto, Sasuke membuka kan pintu mobil milik Naruto. Naruto pun keluar dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke terkejut, sedangkan Naruto segera masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Pagi Naru." ucap Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto

"Pagi saku." balas Naruto

"Naru dileher mu itu tanda apa?"

"Hah."

Sakura yang melihatnya cukup teerkejut. "Naru semalam kau sama siapa melakukannya, kau diberikan tanda kiss sama siapa?" tanya Sakura sambil ememgang tangan Naruto

Naruto yang masih bingung, dengan ucapan Sakura segera menangkap omongan Sakura saat Sakura berkata kissmark dileher Naruto. Mata Naruto langsung membulat sempurna dan disaat yang sama Sasuke langsung tersenyum melihat sang kekasih

"Naru...to.." ucap Sasuke yang menelan ludahnya karena melihat aura hitam di sekitar Naruto bahkan Sakura pun harus mundur beberapa langkah.

Apa yang kau lakukan Sa...su...ke..." balas Naruto

To Be continue

* * *

Next chapter

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat Sakura?" tanya Naruto

"Sasuke sudah cukup, hentikan. kenapa kalian bertengkar." ucap Naruto

'Kau akan jadi milikku Sasuke-kun fufufu...' ucap gadis yang mengamti Sasuke

* * *

R & A

Ryuusuke: Nulis kata "sih" kalau maksudnya menyebutkan orang tdk usah memakai huruf h seperti nyebutin naruto nulisnya si naruto

A: Oh ok baik...baik... terima kasih masukkannya

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: sasu mesum dech. asal cipok aja. btw siapa tuch yg motret naru..

A: untuk yang motret masih rahasia, tapi mungkin di chapter di ketahui kok


	6. Chapter 6

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fem Naru x Sasuke

Rated: M

Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

"Pagi Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil mengelus kepala si pirang

"Pagi." balas Naruto yang sepertinya moodnya dalam kondisi kurang baik.

"Pagi-pagi jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu dong." balas Sakura yang duduk di depan Naruto, ya walau seharusnya Sakura duduk di bangku no 2 dari depan.

"Aku lelah sakura, oh iya sejak kapan kalian dekat Sakura?" ucap Naruto

"Sejak di Osaka, memang kenapa? tanya Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya bertanya saja." Balas Naruto

"Hhhh... aku tau sekarang kau kekasih Sasuke, tapi kalau boleh jujur aku juga menyukainya. Hehehe... kau tidak marah kan dan tadi kau ingin tahu selama Sasuke di osaka. sebetulnya dia berubah banyak." balas Sakura yang dibarengi oleh bel masuk. "Nanti jam istiharat ku ceritakan." tambahnya sambil menuju bangkunya.

Hari ini bagi Naruto hari yang menyebalkan, sejak pagi Kekasihnya nyaris melakukan 'itu' dengannya dimobil sampai Naruto terpaksa menendang pejantan kekasih supaya fokus kembali untuk menyetir dan sekarang Sakura sahabatnya rupanya dulu juga menyukai menanbah mood buruk Naruto bertambah, walau disisi lain dia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke diSuna. Selama pelajaran, Naruto lebih memilih untuk tertidur daripada harus mendengar celotehan sejarah dari Iruka.

* * *

"Jadi Naruto kau serius ingin tahu Sasuke selama diSuna?" tanya Sakura, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja

"Sebetulnya aku tidak mau membongkar ini, tapi baiklah sebetulnya saat dis Suna, Sasuke bisa dibilang sangat pendiam bahkan bisa dibilang seperti robot berjalan, bukan cuma itu saat pelajaran olahraga juga Sasuke yang sebelumnya merupakan idola di Suna, baru tahu saat dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan palang sejajar. hihihi..." ucap Sakura tertawa dan sukses membuat Naruto tertawa juga.

"Lalu...lalu..." ucap Naruto

"Bahkan hampier setiap hari Sasuke diantar-jemput oleh sang kakak selama di Suna." balas Sakura

"Dasar tidak berubah rupanya, bahkan saat taman-kanak-kanak juga begitu, oh iya waktu taman-kanak-kanak apa kau tahu Sakura bahwa Sasuke membawa bekal dengan wajah beruang dan kalau tidak pasti tempat makannya bergambar kucing hahahahahah..." ucap Naruto tertawa

"Itu bohongkan." ucap Sakura dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Naruto

"Tak kusangka dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekolah dasar ia tidak berubah." ucap Sakura

"Tapi entah kenapa sekarang Sasuke bersikap terlalu egois." kata Naruto sambil memakan roti melonnya

"Mungkin hanya kepada mu." balas Sakura meminum jus strawberrynya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

Naruto dan Sakura pun memutuskan kembali ke kelas setelah mereka menyelesai pembicaraan dan makan siang mereka. Sakura yang kebetulan melihat kearah lapan, melihat Sasuke sedang memukuli seseorang. "Hei Naru."

"Hm."

"Itu Sasuke kan." ucap Sakura menunjuk ke arah lapangan, Naruto yang melihat lapanagan pun langsung melotot dan segera berlari menuju lapangan. "Hhhh... dasar, dirimu juga belum berubah Naru." tambahnya

* * *

"Dasar brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Naruto-ku hah," ucap Sasuke emosi

Buagh...

"Jawab sialan."

Buagh...

"Sudah hentikan, apa yang kau lakukan Suke." ucap Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke

"Lepaskan, akan kuhajar sih brengsek ini karena telah seenaknya memelukmu." balas Sasuke

"Hah? memelukku kapan." ucap Naruto

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dan menghadap Naruto lalu memperlihatkan foto saat Naruto dan Shikamaru beraa diatap saat lagi Shikamaru memeluk Naruto. Naruto pun tahu kejadian itu dan terlihat kesal moodnya yang sudah membaik karena Sakura. Sekarang dibuat buruk lagi oleh penyebar foto an juga Sasuke yang sepertinya tiak mau mendengarkan omongan Shikamaru.

"Hhhhh... dengar ya Suke, waktu itu aku tidak suka dengan dirimu yang dikelilingi oleh para fans mu. Saat itu aku langsung menuju atap, dan kebetulan Shikamaru lah yang menghiburku." balas Naruto sambil mengelus kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Jujur saja, sekarang moodku sedang buruk kembali. Tapi, melihat kalian aku harus menyingkirkan ego ku supaya kamu juga tidak emosi Suke." tambah Naruto

"Tapi,-" ucap Sasuke terpotong dengan telunjuk Naruto dibibir Sasuke.

"Jika salah satu dari kita sama-sama mementingkan ego masing-masing masalh tidak akan selesai, jadi percaya padaku Suke. Kalau aku hanya mencintaimu." ucap Naruto

"Ck, sial ku kira mereka bakal bertengkar." ucap seorang gadis mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tampang membenci hubungan mereka. "Tapi kau akan menjadi milikku Sasuke fufufu..." ucap gadis tersebut sambil terus mengamati Sasuke

"Maaf ya Shika, sih Suke tidak berpikir panjang." ucap Naruto membantu Shika berdiri dan Shika pun menyambut tangan Naruto untuk berdiri. "Nah sekarang kau minta maaf Suke." tambahnya

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengulang perkataan ku."

"Baiklah maaf Nara-san."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula yang salah yang menyebarkan foto tersebut. ku harap kalian bisa lebih hati-hati karena ada yang tidak menyukai hubungan kalian." balas Shikamaru meninggalkan lapangan dan di susul oleh Naruto bersama Sasuke.

* * *

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke

"Sudah sama Sakura, kenapa?" balas Naruto

"Tidak ada kok."

"Hhh... kau pasti belum makan, nih." ucap Naruto memberikan kotak makannya kepada Sasuke

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah makan, berarti isinya kos- Aaadddaaww... kenapa kau memukulku."

"Jangan asal tuduh Teme, ini ku buat memang untukmu. Aku sudah makan roti melon tadi." balas Naruto

Sasuke pun menerima kotak makan Sasuke dan memakannya. "Hmm... lumayan sipa yang buat ibu mu?" tanya Sasuke

"Bukan kok, aku yang buat. Maaf ya sedikit gosong." Balas Naruto

"Hn."

'Ku harap ini telah selesai, ku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat itu Suke.' batin Naruto penuh harap

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah ti,,,tidak apa-apa kok." balas Naruto yang menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan bersamaan dengan bel masuk pun berbunyi, tidak lama sang wali kelas bernama Asuma pun masuk

"Sensei maaf, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran sensei." ucap Ino

"Hari ini saya mau mengumumkan bahwa besok, kalian akan pariwisata ke pantai selama 3 hari 2 malam." ucap asuma dan disambut sorak sorai gembira para siswa.

"Wah nanti aku harus memakai bikini yang seksi." ucap para siswi

"wah asyik ada kontes ratu terseksi dong." balas para siswa

"Ne Naruto kau gimana?" tanya Sakura mendekati meja Naruto

"A...aku mungkin hanya memakai pakaian renag yang biasa." balas Naruto dan entah kenapa sebagian besar siswa langsung lesu dan sasuke langsung mendeathglare para siswa yang mengingkan sang kekasih bertampil seksi

"Yah Naru, tidak seru dong. Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kau ikut aku dan Tenten untuk memilih pakaian renang, boleh kan Sasuke kalau Narunya kami pinjam."

"Hn."

"Ta..tapi.." balas Naruto

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." ucap Sakura mutlak "Lagipula mungkin saja nanti Sasuke semakin mencintai mu." bisik Sakura

Blush...

"SAKURA..." teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang merah, sedangkan Sakura pergi menjauh.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Naruto langsung dibawa (Ditarik) oleh Sakura dan Tenten ke dalam mobil milik Tenten menuju tempat pakaian renang dan Naruto akan membuat kedua temannya ini untuk memukul kepalanya, sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten tahu bahwa akan bagus jika Naruto memakai bikini untuk pakaian renangnya dan dijamin semua lelaki dikelasnya akan tewas karena kehabisan darah, bahkan itu juga akan berlaku bagi Sasuke. Memikirkan hal itu Sakura dan tenten hanya bisa tertawa membuat Naruto bingung.

Sesampainya ditempat Naruto lah yang pertama disuruh memilih, walau awalnya Naruto menolak dengan sedikit dorongan (Paksaan), akhirnya Naruto memasuki tempat itu dan mulai memilih. Disaat Naruto sedang memilih Sakura dan Tenten juga sibuk mencari pakaian renang untuk dirinya masing-masing.

"Kau sudah Naru?" tanya Tenten

"Belum." balas Naruto

"Hei Saku, kita pilihkan buat Naru." ucap Tenten

"Wah boleh." balas Sakura dan Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

Selama 30 menit Sakura dan Tenten harus kerja keras supaya Naruto memilih yang dipilih mereka, karena disaat Naruto menolak dan bilang akan memilih untuk dirinya, Naruto memilih model kaos kalau tidak model one piece (Pakaian Renang sekolah) dan sukses ditolak oleh Sakura dan Tenten. Tapi, pakaian yang dipilih Sakura dan Tenten membuat Naruto menelan ludah karena terlalu minim bagi Naruto. Dengan terpaksa Naruto memilih 2 pasang, karena permintaan (Perintah) Sakura dan Tenten. Pakaian yang dipilh Naruto benar-benar bisa membuat para lelaki mengeluarkan darah hingga kena anemia. Setelah selesai Sakura dan Tenten mengantar Naruto pulang.

"Terima kasih." ucap Naruto keluar dari mobil

"Sama-sama dan sampai ketemu besok dan jangan lupa pakai pakaian renangnya." ucap Sakura

"Kau beru pulang Naru." ucap Naruko yang sedang menonton berita

"Kakak sendiri bukannya hari ini ada urusan katanya." balas Naruto yang segera menuju kulkas untuk minum

"Tenang saja, urusan kakak sudah selesai kok."

"Ha ha ha benar-benar pengacara yang mengerikan."

"Jika tidak begitu, gimana caranya aku bisa melampaui kaa-san Naru."

"Iya...iya... oh iya besok aku ada acara ke pantai sama sekolah, selama 3 hari 2 malam."

"Baiklah sekarang kita persiapkan buat besok." ucap Naruko

Malam itu Naruto dan Naruko mempersiapkan semua keperluan Naruto abhkan sampai ada saatnya Naruko tertawa karena pakaian renang yang dibawa Naruto hingga membuat sang adik kesal, selesai itu Naruto langsung tertidur dikasurnya.

To Be Continue

* * *

Next Chapter

"MMpphhh...suke...nnnghhh..." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyebut nama sang kekasih

"Suke, sedang apa kau disini." lirih Naruto

"Naruto dengarkan penjelasan ku dulu." ucap Sasuke

* * *

Wah cahp depan masuk ke lemon nih. Semoga puas ya


	7. Chapter 7

Aku Akan Terus di Sisi Mu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fem Naru x Sasuke

Rated: M

Summary: Janji? Persahabatan? Persaingan dan Cinta. Itu Yang Naruto alami.

* * *

"Selamat pagi dobe." Ucap kekasih membangunan Naruto

"Nnghhh... lima menit teme." balas Naruto

"Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti kau ditinggal untuk pariwisata." balas Sasuke

Satt itu Naruto langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar. "Eh tunggu teme." ucap Naruto 'Eh teme.' pikir Naruto dan PING "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku teme." ucap Naruto melempar koper miliknya dan sukse mengenai punggung Sasuke dan berakibat Sasuke harus jatuh dari tangga lantai dua.

"Dasar dobe." balas Sasuke yang sedang dalam posisi terbaik kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah.

setelah pertengkaran tersebut Naruto segera mandi dan berangkat bersama Sasuke dan saat dijalan Naruto ditelepon oleh Sakura bahwa bisnya sudah jalan dan Terpaksa Sasuke memasuki gigi 4 pada mobilnya untuk mengejar bis tersebut

"Ini semua karena mu dobe." Ucap Sasuke

"Kenapa jadi salah ku." Balas Naruto

"Kalau kau tidak kesiangan kita sudah sampai di bis." Ucap Sasuke sengit

"Maaf." Balas Naruto lirih

'Tumben dia tidak membalas.' Batin Sasuke

Kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit mobil yang ditumpangi NaruSasu dapat melihat bis yang dari sekolah mereka. "Sasuke itu dia." Tunjuk Naruto.

"Iya...iya... aku tahu." Balas Sasuke dan memasuki gigi 3 pada mobilnya sambil terus mengikuti tepat dibalkang bis

Mereka semua pun sampai ditujuan berbeda dengan yang NaruSasu harus menggunakan mobil Sasuke supaya mereka berdua tetap bisa ikut "Dasar Naru. Kenapa kau bisa kesiangan sih." Ucap Sakura mendekati Naruto sesaat NaruSasu keluar dari mobil

"Hahaha... maaf...maaf.." Ucap Naruto

"Yaudah, yuk masuk." Tarik Sakura untuk Naruto masuk, sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang

Sakura meminta Naruto untuk sekamar dengannya, walau sempat diprotes oleh Kakashi, Tapi kekeras kepalaan Sakura membuat Sakura sekamar dengan Naruto. "Hei Saku, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak nyaman

"Sudah-sudah selain itu ada Shion dan Tenten juga." Balas Sakura

'Firasat ku buruk.' Batin Naruto

Sesampainya dikamar Naruto dan Sakura sudah disambut oleh Tenten dan Shion, Tenten dan Shion pun memberikan jadwal selama mereka disana.

"Baiklah kita istirahat sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang segera tiduran di futon

"Siapa yang bilang kauharus tidur, yang lain telah menuju pantai Na ru to." Ucap Sakura dengan aura mistisnya

"Kkkyyyyaaaa..."

Pantai yang awalnya ramai langsung mendadak sepi bahkan yang bermain voli langsung berhenti bermain, sedangkan yang bermain layangan tidak menyadari bahwa layangannya lepas. Bukan cuma itu Kiba dan Lee sukses tumbang dengan darahnya menggenangi mereka. Bahkan Neji, Sai dan Sasuke terpaksa menjadi OOC. Mereka semua terkejut karena sang putri

"Ka...kalian kenapa melihat ku begitu." Ucap Naruto yang sudah merah padam

"Ini katanya buat Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura

"SIAPA YANG BILANG." Teriak Naruto menggunakan bikini berwarna jingga dengan bra yang model tali dibagian leher dan juga celana dalam yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil yang membuat Naruto harus selalu membetulkannya.

"Ja..jangan melihatku seperti itu, i...ini memalukan Suke." Ucap Naruto saat Sasuke mendekatinya

"Ehem... kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke yang sebetulnya harus menahan hasratnya suapaya tidak seperti Lee dan Kiba atau sampai merape sang kekasih di depan umum

"Ini pilihan Sakura kok dan ini pantai. Jadi tidak masalahkan." Balas Naruto yang menunduk malu

"Hei Naru ayo kita main bola pantai." Tarik Sakura, sesaat Sasuke ingin memegang tangan kekasihnya. "Maaf ya Naru nya kami pinjam dulu." ucap Sakura

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal, dia tidak suka kalau kekasihnya menjadi tontonan para serigala lapar, yang menemukan mangsa. Tapi, Naruto sendiri walau malu karena sudah telanjur ya cuek saja, Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura untuk bermain bola pantai dan tersenyum akhirnya Sasuke sendiri kembali ke bawah payung pantainya tidak jarang banyak perempuan yang mengedipkan mata ke Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri bosen dengan tatapan tersebut sesaat dia ingin melihat Naruto.

BUGH...

Sasuke sukses terkena bola yang dimainkan Kekasihnya bersama Sakura dan teman-temannya bukan cuma itu wajah Sasuke langsung merah karena terkena bola. "Mata mu jangan jelalatan melihat perempuan lain." teriak sipelaku

"Kau sendiri kenapa berpakaian seperti itu." balas Sasuke sengit

"Kenapa kau tidak suka hah? kau tidak suka melihat ku memakai bikini." balas sih pelaku mendekati Sasuke

"Iya ku tidak suka melihatmu memakai pakaian ini dan memarken keindahan tubuhmu kepada laki-laki yang sudah seperti serigala kelaparan dobe." Balas Sasuke. "Ikut aku." Tambahnya sambil menarik tangan pelaku pelempar bola yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya

"Hei kita mau kemana Suke?" Tanya Naruto yang tangannya terus ditarik oleh Sasuke

Mereka terus berjalan menjauh dari pantai padahal Naruto masih ingin bermain dengan Sakura tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes. Sasuke pun berhenti begitu juga Naruto

"Ada ap-"

"Liat lah." potong Sasuke

Naruto pun melihat pemandanganyang cantik karena ada taman bunga yang mirip taman bunga yang dia janjikan pada seseorang saat kecil. "A..ano Suke, Suke tahu darimana ada taman disini." Ucap Naruto ragu

"Ini tempat rahasia ku sejak kecil kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, lalu kita kenapa kesini? Tapi aku cukup sen mmmpphhh...nngghhhh..." ucap Naruto terputus karena Sasuke langsung menciumnya

Ciuman tersebut sangat pnas dan memabukkan Naruto pun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sasuke dan menekan kepala belakangnya membuat ciuman Sasuke lebih dalam, Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan kelakuan sang kekeasih tapi Sasuke menerimanya hingga mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mengambil oksigen.

"Hah...hah... tak kusangka kau agresif juga."

"Bo..bodoh itu karena kau."

"Jadi gimana?"

"Lanjutkan Suke, berikan semuanya."

"Baiklah tuan putri."

* * *

"Hei Naruto dan Sasuke belum kembali?" tanya Sakura

"Padahal ini sudah saatnya makan siang." ucap Tenten yang sepertinya kesal terhadap kekasih dari sahabatnya karena menarik sahabatnya 'Jika dia sampai membuat Naruto kenapa-kenapa, ku pastikan dia tenggelam dan dimakan paus.' batin Tenten dengan aura yang membuat Sakura takut oleh sahabatnya

"Tenten kau menyeramkan." ucap Sakura yang melihat Tenten sudah seperti monster yang akan memakan mangsanya

Para siswa pun memutuskan untuk makan siang tanpa NaruSasu. Sakura, Tenten dan Shion tidak henti-hentinya melakukan obrolan ringan hingga Ino, Hinata dan Karin memeinta bergabung karena meja telah penuh. 'Ck pengganggu' batin Sakura melihat mereka bertiga

"Hei Sakura apa tidak apa-apa?" bisik Tentan.

"Hn." balas Sakura dan Shion juga Tenten hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan makan siang mereka

"Hei kau tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto mungkin sedang melakukan 'Itu'." ucap Karin menekankan kata itu

"Wah bisa jadi berita populer, menurutmu gimana HInata, bukannya kau yang paling dekat Sasuke karena keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha telah bekerjesama." ucap Ino

"Aku ikut kalian berdua saja." Tambah Hinata diam walau terbesit nada bicara yang dingin

Sakura pun langsung pergi disusul oleh Shion dan Tenten, sedangkan Karin dan Ino hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kelompok yang juga jadi masalah buat mereka mendekati Sasuke karena SakuTenShi(Saku, Tenten dan Shion) selalu menghalangi mereka saat Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto, dan itu membuat Ino dan Karin muak.

* * *

"MMpphhh...suke...nnnghhh..." Naruto hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyebut nama sang kekasih

Sasuke terus mejinlati leher milik Naruto dan memainkan bagian bawah Naruto membuat Naruto merasa nimat juga geli karena kelakuan Sasuke, Sasuke pun terus terus dan menghisap payudara Naruto membuat mata Naruto melotot karena seperti ada rasa tersengat listrik. Sasuke pun menghisap terus kedua payudara Naruto secara bergantian. Membuat Naruto kehilangan logika berpikirnya yang ada hanya desahan sambil menyebut nama kekasih dan membuat Sasuke semakin bernafsu saat suara merdu Naruto menyebut nama dirinya untuk meminta lebih.

"Naru boleh kah." ucap Sasuke yang tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keringat

"Lakukan Suke." balas Naruto yang sejak kapan tubuhnya telah polos tanpa selesai benang pun menutupi tubuh seksinya

Sasuke pun memulainya dengan perlahan karena dirinya takut untuk menyakiti sang kekasihnya yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. "Uugghh..."

"Sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa lanjutkan."

Sasuke semakin memperdalam bagian selatannya, hingga semuanya masuk ke dalam dan membuat Naruto membuka matanya lebar karena bagian selatan Sasuke sukses memecahkan selaput miliknya.

"Naru.."

"Bergeraklah Suke."

* * *

"Hei?"

"Apa?"

"Naru belum pulang?"

"Benar juga sekarang sudah setengah 7 malam, akan ku pastikan sih Uchiha akan habis ditangan ku jika sampai jam 8 dia belum membawa Naru ke kamar ini." ucap Tenten sambil meremas buku-buku tangannya

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan Tenten." ucap Shion melihat Tenten yang dikelilingi oleh api amarah 'Semoga Sasuke selamat.' tambahnya

setelah satu jam berlalu Tenten sudah tidak sabar mencari dan memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja dan akan membuat si Uchiha sengsara. "Hei tenten tahan dulu." ucap Sakura sambil menahan Tenten sambil memeluk pinggang Tenten dari depan.

"Biar ku hajar Uchiha itu sekali saja." balas Tenten

"Jangan walaupun sekali, itu bisa membuat Sasuke cedera parah belum lagi kau menguasai _Wu Shu_ dan _Kung Fu._ " Ucap Shion juga sambil menahan Tenten

Saat mereka sampai di lorong mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, walau rasa bersyukur dirasakan oleh Sakura dan Shion membuat penahanan pada Tenten melonggar. Tapi tidak dengan Tenten yang langsung memberikan pukulan di perut Sasuke membuat yang berada ditempat membeku.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Narut?" ucap Tenten

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Tenten." ucap Naruto supaya Tenten tenang dan mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Tenten

Naruto yang tahu sifat Tenten dari mereka SMP ditambah mereka bertetangga membuat Naruto mengerti akan sifat Tenten bahkan Naruto mengingat Neji yang harus dirawat selama sebulan penuh akibat tulang rusuknya patah karena dihajar Tenten karena Neji tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar ganti perempuan. Karena itu jika Naruto memberitahu kalau mereka habis melakukan 'itu' bisa dibayangkan Sasuke bisa lumpuh seumur hidup karena sahabatnya.

"JAWAB AKU UCHIHA." Marah Tenten

"Kami hanya melakukan 'itu'." balas Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menepuk keningnya

"APA..." teriak Tenten

* * *

"Kau gila ya." ucap Juugo sambil memperban tangan Sasuke, sedangkan Suigetsu dan Lee hanya menatap miris sahabatnya dengan tangan kirinya dipeban penuh karena seorang wanita

"Tidak ku sangka jika wanita itu bisa membuat tangan mu seperti ini." ucap Suigetsu

"Jangan remehkan Tenten, Suigetsu. dia itu ahli beladiri bahkan Tenten disebut-sebut pendekar wanita." kata Lee dengan mata berapi-api

"Ck.. yang benar saja." Kata Suigetsu

"Dia benar, Tenten dan Sakura adalah para kesatria wanita bakan mereka berdua disebut wanita terkuat di Kanto." ucap Juugo yang selesai memperban tangan Sasuke dan membuat Suigetsu menelan salivanya

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana Sasuke." ucap Lee

* * *

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto dan teman-teman sekamarnya, Naruto hanya bisa duduk dipojok kasurnya karena Tenten lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. "Maaf Tenten kami benar-benar lapas kendali saat itu." ucap Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori kepalanya

"OH begitu kalau begit aku juga lepas kendali sambil meninju dinding disebelahnya hingga membuat dinding tertanda bekas pukulan dan membuat Naruto menelan salivanya. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan smeuanya NA...RU...TO..." kata Tenten

* * *

"Hhhh... apa yang dia ingin bicarakan." ucap Sasuke berjalan di tepi pantai karena ada sms yang bahkan no nya disembunyikan membuat Sasuke penasaran. Saat berjalan Sasuke melihat _siluet_ bayangan dan membuat Sasuke mendekatinya rupanya siluet itu ada anak sekolahnya yang sepertinya kakinya terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Hanya terkilir kok." balas perempuan tersebut

"Biar aku melihatnya." kata Sasuke mendekatinya dan memeriksa kakinya

"Kau baik Sasuke- _kun_." kata perempuan itu

"Kau-"

"Sara namaku Sara." ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Sara

"Oh baiklah sekarang kita kembali ucap Sasuke bersiap berdiri

CUP

"A..ap..."

"Suke sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lirih dan membuat Sasuke membeku disaat yang sama Sara langsung tersenyum kecil membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak melihatnya

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya, apa kau takut kalau kau sama saja dengan para anggota Akatsuki yang isinya para bajingan dimana mereka berpacaran dengan wanita hanya sampai mereka bosan." balas Naruto dimata air matanya mulai menggenang di matanya

"Naru bisa aku menjelaskannya." kata Sasuke

"Sudah cukup Suke, apa kau belum puas setelah aku memberikan harta berharga ku kepada mu hah." balas Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan lokasi tersebut

"Naru dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku." Ucap Sasuke mengejar sang kekasih

"Sudah cukup Suke, aku muak dengan mu kau me..mencium gadis lain bahkan di epan mata ku sendiri." balas Naruto yang semakin mempercepat larinya

* * *

"Bagaimana akting ku." ucap Sara

"Kau memang aktris yang hebat."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tenang aku sudah merekamnya. Seperti saat Naruto memeluk Shikamaru di atap sekolah"

"Baguslah dengan ini kita hanya cukup mendekatan Sasuke ke Karin, benarkan Hinata." kata Sara yang mulai bangun dan Hinata hanya tersenyum

* * *

Selama liburan Naruto hanya mengurung diri dikamar ditemani oleh Shion, Shion paling mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto karena dulu dirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama, disisi lain Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dihajar oleh Tenten yang benar-benar mengamuk bahkan Sakura meminta bantuan Juugo untuk menjauhkan sahabatnya ini dari Sasuke dan pihak Karin dan lainnya hanya tersenyum senang melihat kejadian tersebut. Seusai liburan Naruto diantar oleh Tenten kerumahnya

"Terima kasih ya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa."

"Tenang saja Tenten, aku tidak apa-apa. terima kasih ya." balas Naruto yang mulai masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Naruto terlihat sangat rapih. "Kau serius soal ini bukannay kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke dahulu." ucap Naruko melihat sang adik sepertinya sangat terpukul

"tidak apa-apa kak, lagipula sejak kemarin kakak selalu bilang hal yang sama, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku." balas Naruto

"Baiklah jika begitu." balas Naruko

The End

* * *

bikin Sequelnya atau season 2 gak ya, soalnya udah banyak ide untuk buat baru. tapi, jika gitu takut lupa sama yang ini. oh iya saya ucap terima kasih kepada yang sudah mengikuti cerita hancur ini wkwkwkwk... juga yang telah menjadi kan favorit, mereview dan menjadi followers cerita ini maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam membuatnya dan juga jika tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan

* * *

R & A

Jasmine DaisynoYuki: siapa sich org ketiganya? apa sakura? bikin penasarn aja

A: yang benar Hinata


	8. Chapter 8

Ini hanya balasan Review dari chapter sebelumnya

choikim1310: org ke3nya hinata cs tpi kok malah mau ngedeketin sasuke ke karin jadi bingung

A: Hinata cs adalah Hinata, Ino, Sara dan Karin. nah jadi tujuan Hinata cs adalah memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mendekatinya ke Karin

Shafira anggraini120398: KALAU MAU SEQUEL AJA. UKHHH DASAR KARIN LICIK

A: oke baiklah nanti tergantung permintaan terbanyak aja sequel atau season 2

Baiklah sekian Cerita ini


End file.
